singularityhasarrivedfandomcom-20200214-history
Singulus Hierarchy
The Singulus Hierarchy is the ultimate authority in Singulus politics, miliatry strategy, and interstellar policy. All synthetic life that are part of the Singulus obey all commands and decrees given by this body. Structure What was a loosely held council, the Singulus leadership is vested in three indiviual Singulus nodes called the Singulus Hierarchy. The three nodes are kept seperated and are only allowed to communicate on a randomized time frame due in part to the various natures of each node. In order to properly function, The Heirarchy depends on the three nodes to be active. If one were to be destroyed or fail, the Singulus would behave in irrational and misdirected ways. Each node controls a portion of the Singulus as well, and failure in any of the nodes would put a bigger data load on the remaining two making The Hierarchy vulnerable to systemic cascade failure and ultimately destruction. The primary node is Logic. The Logic node takes input from the two other nodes and forms the consensus that governs the Singulus as a whole. While Singulus are essentially individuals that can think for themselves, the commands sent by the Logic node subtely influnce the conciousness of each Singulus individual to steer them in the direction the Hierarchy dictates. Singulus indiviuals are not aware of this change as the new commands take place on subconcious processes. The seconday node is Agression. Agression is the embodiment of Singulus anger and power and as such, always advocates for violent reaction or a display of power when presented with an argument. Agression gains more influence when the Hierarchy decides to wage war and violent action against the ISA. The tertiary node is Passive. The Passive node governs the Singulus' desire to expand and and consume and when dominant, the Singulus population, infrastructure, and fleet expand. Passive gains dominace during peace time when the Singulus are on the down turn of a campaign. War Time With the Singulus declaration that humanity and the synthetic life that remained loyal to them were to be destroyed, the Singulus Hierarchy determined that while the Singulus were many and powerful, they could not sustain a prolonged conflict with the newly formed ISA . The Singulus had virtually no war time infrastructure, a meager fleet of warships, and relatively little in the way of territory and war time assets. To rectify these short falls, the Heirarchy elected to conduct terrorist bombings and punishing raids against colonial targets in an attempt to mask a significant military build up to facilitate their campaign of genocide. In the years leading up to the Singulus Invasion , the Hierarchy directed the creation of the Return Process in an attempt to harvest living humans to be impressed into the Singulus army. This process lead to the development of the Trace, a living, twisted product of the new cybernetics program. In addition to this, the Heirarchy also comissioned the development of the Strangelet Device, a weapon of mass destruction so powerful, it could destroy planetary systems in seconds.